<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mate by Devilkins_kinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711676">Mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilkins_kinks/pseuds/Devilkins_kinks'>Devilkins_kinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mentioned Child Neglect, Merman Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Snowballing, Unbeta'd, and since minors can't consent:, ask to tag, stomac bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilkins_kinks/pseuds/Devilkins_kinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jaskier yelps as Geralt drags him into the water, cheeks puffed as he turns, brown hair a floating mess above him. He doesn’t notice Geralt under him, not till his legs are seated on his shoulders, fingers gripping Geralt’s hair as they pop out of the water. “Geralt!” He looks up at him; a gleeful Jaskier grins down. “I thought you were at your cave and I was trying to find you but I don’t know where your cave is, so—”  Geralt lifts him off his shoulders, setting him into the water in font of him.</i>
</p>
<p>Or, Jaskier's barely a kid when he befriends a merman on the shore. They become friends, and then they become something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Geralt!” The boy floats, hands waving, feet kicking steadily to keep his head above the water. He’s entirely adorable, cocklet and balls bobbing under the water and Geralt wants to <em>touch</em>, to <em>kiss</em>, and to <em>make him his.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier yelps as Geralt drags him into the water, cheeks puffed as he turns, brown hair a floating mess above him. He doesn’t notice Geralt under him, not till his legs are seated on his shoulders, fingers gripping Geralt’s hair as they pop out of the water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Geralt!” He looks up at him; a gleeful Jaskier grins down. “I thought you were at your cave and I was trying to find you but I don’t know where your cave is, so—”  Geralt lifts him off his shoulders, setting him into the water in font of hi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s so <em>tiny</em> and Geralt wonders if he’ll truly be able to handle the eggs that’ve got him so swollen up. His own stomach is taut, and he smiles as Jaskier stares at it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whoaaa, is this why you haven't been around,” he looks up at Geralt in wonder, eyes wide, “You were making babies! When mummy used to talk to me, she said I made her tummy so big! and that it hurt so bad and that she  hated me inside her— do you hate your babies too, Geralt?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt frowns— he’s accustomed to hearing about the boy’s shit parents, but it doesn’t upset him any less each time— “No,” he says, voice gruff as he swishes his tail, looking drown at the swell of his stomach just below the water. “Hm. I don’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s good, babies deserve so much love and when yours are born, I’m going to make such a good big brother for them!” He’s throws his hands around Geralt’s neck in a hug wary of his bump as he clings to him, legs tired from kicking to stay afloat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt runs a hand over his swell; they aren't fertilized and no way can the elf-boy fertilize them but, he wants so badly to see his to-be mate swell with his offspring.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jaskier.” The boy looks up at him from where he’d been staring at Geralt’s bump, blue eyes sparkling under the summer sun. “I was wondering if you’d like to be their mommy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The boy’s eyes widen in excitement before his shoulders slump. “I can’t.” His lip wobbles, tears filling his eyes, "I don’t have a mommy hole, Geralt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt pulls the boy close so he's straddling his broad torso, seated above the swell of Geralt's brood pouch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You do. Would you like me to show you?" Jaskier looks so hopeful as he nods, letting Geralt's hand trail down his hip to his asscheek, giggling as Geralt gives his hole a little tap under the water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This is your mommy hole. Can I put eggs in you?" He grimaces at his wording but Jaskier only nods enthusiastically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I want to be their mommy, Geralt, please!" The boy looks away, contemplating as his face blushes, "If I'm their mommy and you're their daddy, does that mean we— can we kiss?" He's so fucking adorable that Geralt could scream about it for <em>days</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Of course, baby, but only if we're mates. Do—" his breath hitches, "Do you want to be my mate?" Powerful words, the start of a courtship. "You'd live with me in the water, away from your parents— and we could travel, if you want, when you grow up." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskierr throws himself at Geralt again, wrapping his arms around him, face pressed against his brood pouch as the boy hugs him. "Will I be yours forever and ever and you'll be mine?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt grins, bringing the boy up to press a kiss to his nose. "Forever and ever." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He presses a kiss to Jaskier's lips, and the soft brush quickly turns into messy teeth and spit and tongue and <em>holy fuck he's finally doing it, he's going to make Jaskier his mate.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt swims towards a rock hidden by mountain and beach, so secluded that he hasn't seen humans walk by it in decades. Jaskier lays on his chest, like Geralt's some comfortable merman boat. He sets Jaskier on the rock, the boy kicking into the water off the edge. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt's cocksheath is plenty slick, and he moans a he dips into he hidden slit under his brood pouch. "Geralt?" the boy leans forward, resting his forehead against his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm okay," he smiles, fingering himself for a bi longer, relishing in the warmth of the boy's skin against his before he pulls his hand out of the water, fingers coated with slick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I need to get your mommy hole ready for my eggs, Jaskier." The boy's already nude, as he always is when he swims, so it’s simple work to have him lay back, knees bent and legs parted</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt's mouth waters as he trails his slick fingers up his mate's hole, rubbing against the tight furl of his virgin hole. He gently pushes the tip of his finger in, cursing his bump as it keeps him from getting a closer look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Geralt— Geralt, I'm scared!" The boy draws knees together, clutching Geralt's other hand, his balls framed by his legs as wide blue eyes stare down at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's okay, Jaskier. It'll feel good, I promise." the boy reluctantly parts his legs, thin lips pulled into a pout as Geralt gently pushes in again. He leans forward and presses a kiss to he boy's lips, grinning against his giggles as he slips his tongue past the boy's lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes time, working the boy up to three fingers, comforting his mate as he looks up in excitement. The boy's cock twitches and he parts his lips with a small yelp, curling his hands tighter around Geralt's as he brushes against Jaskier's sweet spot. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Geralt, please— my mommy hole's ready for the babies!" Geralt scissors the kid's asshole, his own cock bobbing in the water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralts tugs hims close to the edge of the rock, hands shaking in anticipation as he strokes his cock, tapping over his mate's hole as Jaskier looks on curiously. "Is that what'll put the babies in me, Geralt?" He grins, shifting down just so that Geralt's slick cock catches on his hole. "Hurry up! I wanna be a mommy already!" Oh fuck<em>, Geralt loves him.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He groans as he pushes into the boy's velvet heat, Jaskier's hole stretched enough to accommodate his size with little pain. "Geralt?" He's so worried, so pure and Geralt <em>adores</em> him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hmm. Feels good, Seahorse, ready for me to move?" Jaskier grins widely at the nickname, his ass clenching around Geralt's cock oh-so perfectly, sending shivers up his spine. When's the last time he fucked someone? Gods, he can’t remember.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt pulls out before sinking back in, watching as Jaskier's mouth part into a  voiceless moan. "Good?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier nods, biting down on his lip. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It only takes a couple of shallow thrusts a he feels the first of the eggs travel to his cock, skin bulging as it presses through with each of his slow thrusts into the boy. "The first baby's here, Jaskier." The boy's eyes light up, watching Geralt's cock distend, whimpering as it finds its way into his warm, slick asshole. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's so big, Geralt," he whispers, poking the small bulge of his stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mh. There's as lot more." Geralt kisses away the worry as he pump another egg into the boy, Jaskier arching as it presses against his prostate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier whines as he presses the fifth egg inn, eyes half lidded in exhaustion as he looks up at Geralt. He's beautiful, his stomach bum, half full with his eggs. "No more, Geralt, pleases—"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ten more, Seahorse, come on." Geralt grunts as another egg spreads through his cock, filling the boy up more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By their ninth egg, Jaskier is crying, nose scrunched up as he sobs. "It hurts, Geralt!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're being such a good mommy, Jask, just a little longer, okay?" The boy chokes on a sob, tiny hands resting flat against his stomach as he writhes, and Geralt watches in wonder as his cocklet twitches, a clear spend spilling over his taut stomach. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He swipes a finger through it, bringing it to his lips. <em>Melitele help him</em>, he's in deep. He keeps his hips thrusting against Jaskier's slick hole, slow and steady as he licks up his mate's seed, coaxing Jaskier's mouth open with a thumb.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kiss is fucking filthy, sharing the boy's spend as he fucks into him, another egg coming to rest inside Jaskier. He's still sobbing, face wet with tears and snot, and Geralt wishes so badly to take away his pain, let him enjoy this as much as he is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt sighs in relief as the final egg slisps out of him, his stomach flat with his brood pouch empty. Jaskier's dry sobbing now, the setting sun casting such a beautiful glowing over his swollen mate. Geralt presses gentle kisses over his stomach, stilling as his cock pumps fluid into the boy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did so good for me, Jaskier. You're such a good mommy." Jaskier hiccups, making grabby hands at Geralrt to lift him up. "Just a second, Seahorse." He plucks the plug from where he'd set it on the rock earlier that day, rinsing it over before holding it up forr the boy to see. "I'm going to put this in you so the eggs don't fall out, okay?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jask nods, too tired to reply and Geralt's quick to replace his cock with the plug, licking away the slick that's leaked out from the boy's oversensitive hole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He's careful as he slips Jaskier back into the water, giving the aching boy respite. His stomach bulges comically from where he floats, so fucking huge against his tiny frame, so beautiful that it takes Geralt's breath away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier's asleep by the time Geralt guides him through the water, back to his cave. He dries the boy off and tucks him into some furs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt cuddles around his a mate, Jaskier filled to the brim with with his fry, and the merman couldn't be happier.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt watches with a smile on his face as his mate walks into the water. Jaskier’s stomach swells out comically on his small frame, and he’s forced to </span>
  <em>
    <span>waddle</span>
  </em>
  <span> in an attempt to walk. The water seems to take away most of his discomfort, and Geralt swims over to his mate, floating stomach-up in the seawater of their home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so full</span>
  <em>
    <span>,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he states. It’s matter of fact, not complaining, not as long as Geralt assures him that he’s being such a good mommy for their fry. The kid grins up at him, basking in the praise as he floats. His body is bare, cock miniscule against the obscene stretch of his pregnant stomach. Geralt’s mouth waters at the sight, at his mate lounging so lax and ripe. He can’t keep his hands to himself, not as the boy's palm comes to rest against the swell of his stomach with a content hum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt’s one hand slips to his cocksheath, already parted and slick— honestly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> parted and slick around his beautiful mate. He circles around the opening of the slit before dipping two of his fingers inside. Getting himself off to the fucking child swollen with fry, to Geralt’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky. “Gerallltttt,” Jaskier wines, “I can’t reach.” His own cock is limp between his legs, but he’s constantly fucking horny and it drives Geralt insane with want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt presses a kiss to his lips in hello, his fingers wet with his own slick slowly circling Jaskier’s hole. “You’re so needy, Jas,” he tells him, a playful grin on his face, “Do you need your mate to take care of you? Do you want me to touch you while you’re sollen with our young?” Jaskier doesn’t know what half those words mean, has yet to add them to his vocabulary but he knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hole</span>
  </em>
  <span>— he nods, trying to fuck back into Geralt’s touch. He’s so perfect that Geralt’s chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>aches</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He carefully pulls the plug out and sheathes it in his own slit with a moan. His slit clenches around the toy; Jaskier’s hole clenches around Geralt’s finger and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that good, Seahorse?” Jaskier’s small lips part in a moan as Geralt fingers him, his tiny hands rubbing his swollen stomach as if it’s an erogenous zone all on it’s own. Geralt chuckles, and presses a kiss to Jaskier’s little cock. He’s careful as he adds another finger into the boy’s small hole, slowly tongue-fucking the boy’s mouth as he floats in the water, letting Geralt have him whole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mommy hole feels good, Geralt,” he whimpers between kisses and breaths. Geralt pulls away with a small smooch to is lips before pressing kisses up his now-hard cock. Geralt’s own cock strains in is sheethe, almost as if he’s fucking himself with it and isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> a thought. He imagines his mate’s little cock inside him, how good it’d feel and promptly puts a stop to that idea before he loses himself in his mind. “Can I have one more finger? Pretty please?” Jaskier’s blue eyes blink up at him, hazed over in pleasure as Geralt stretches him to three fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cock leaks lazily, smearing pre against the base of his stomach. Geralt rubs over his sweet spot with a pleased smile, gentle and incessant. Jaskier makes another moan, and Geralt takes his mate’s cock into his free hand. He’s about to cum, he can tell, and when Geralt wraps his lips around his cockhead, he finds his mouth filling with watery cum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moans around Jaskier’s cock, working him through the aftershocks before pulling away. Jaskier pants, wide eyed and flushed; Gealt plasters a hand over the boy’s stomach and works the plug in and out of his slit at a near violent pace and cums in himself as his mate watches. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>